Food For Thought
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Fuu gets a little tipsy on her day job and has one hell of an evening meal. Very mature - strongly features tasteful drug use. Fuu ain't smoking crack, yo. She makes at pass at Mugen, but this is pretty much Fuu/Jin.


_All copywritten characters are the sole property of their respective holders. I make no claims or money. No infringement is intended._

"She's dead to the fucking world, dude."

"A light-weight, without question."

"That's just how I likes them…" followed a dirty laugh.

"Mmhmm." Came a grunt of acquiescence. The soft sound of hair being pulled from behind a pair of spectacles followed.

"What do you want to do to her? She's passed out over the whole damn table." Mugen smirked and poked the sprawled and boneless Fuu in the ribs with his sticks for emphasis and shits.

"Eat." Jin replied without pause.

~*~

Fuu wasn't fucking dead to the world but she was in fact pretty high. She'd been throwing the bones again while her two erstwhile companions hunted for the Smelly Guy – damn, now she was calling the old man that! Fuck! The gambling den had reeked of opium and no matter how she'd tried to evade the cloying blue tendrils snaking through the air like the dragons they were, Fuu knew she was going to pay dearly for today's tiny payoff.

Now she'd only drank one cup – one measly little cup! – of sake and she was passed out on her face across their rented table. She'd felt Mugen poke her in the ribs but just couldn't muster the energy to do a damn thing about it like smack him like she was itching to! Ah! The Fuu-bitch was frustrated with herself in the worst sort of distracted way.

She heard Jin say they should continue their meal and she wanted to cry, sort of. What she really wanted to do was eat, but just couldn't be bothered to fight the languor that had her mind in a stranglehold. Laying sprawled face-first was starting to suck mightily and so with a quick prayer and a few choice Mugen-learned words, she succeeded in flipping herself over, all the way across the table - knocking rice and eel onto the two swordsmen and the floor.

"Aw, dammit! I was going to eat that, bitch! What's wrong with you?" Mugen swore and tossed his sticks on the floor.

Jin's glasses were sideways but his food was unharmed – that was all that mattered. He continued to eat giving Fuu the stink-eye. A familiar aroma wafted up out of her kimono when the girl had flopped across the low surface and Jin wanted to shake his head at her shame.

"She reeks of opium, you fool. I'm surprised she made it back here on her own feet. You should have been with her, cur.", Jin scolded in his hard grey voice.

"Me?! Why me? She likes you better, with that whole queer, girly-man thing you got going on there, you nut-less wonder!", Mugen shot him a perfunctory finger and leaned over the glassy-eyed, nodded-out Fuu.

"Hnn." Jin grumbled and watched them over his glasses.

"You in there, girly?" Mugen swirled his hands over her face.

Fuu watched the trails with pin-point interest. "I'm in there." she murmured through numb lips.

"Is it hot in here is it just you, Mugen?" she smirked in a lopsided way at his upside down face. Lack of inhibitions thy name is the narcotized Fuu.

Jin's mouth fell open and half-chewed rice fell into his lap.

"Girl – your mind is fuckin' fried! I'm outta here…" Mugen laughed and batted her playfully upside the head. He unfolded himself and sauntered out of the drab, close room they were huddled up in for the night. There was food and big-breasted geisha to be devoured!

"Ow." Fuu muttered a minute or so delayed in the silent room.

Jin shook himself off and chased the rice off of his person and back into his hungry mouth. He finished his food in a leisurely pace that he didn't really feel. Inside he was weighing the odds of his current situation. Ticking thoughts chased each other in his dark eyes as the dying sunset's light chased across his spurious lens.

"Man, it's really quiet in here. I think." Fuu lilted too loudly and spun one lazy finger at the bare ceiling.

Jin tilted his head at her. How much would she remember in the morning?

Fuu let her head loll drunkenly from side to side and finally caught sight of the still ronin.

"Hey there, Jin. How the hell are you?" she slurred out with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her and told himself: _fuck it._

"I am well, Fuu, thank you. You, however, are not." he purred without a smile.

"I'm not." she repeated blithely without insight. "Jin – I can't see you very well. It's dark in here. Which kinda sucks 'cause you're real pretty." she rambled on after a long moment.

He really hated being called pretty – he was most certainly not a woman or any facsimile thereof! But this girl was just the right kind of languorous, limpid, plastic… she reminded him of so many careless pale women, who had once offered him anonymous yet too rare pleasures and… what the hell. She _was_ wasted. No demands, no professions of love needed – it could just fucking. That was good enough for him tonight.

Crawling over to the sprawled girl, Jin looked her over, trying to decide where to begin. Her long legs were dropped open and inviting under that well-worn kimono. When she occasionally raised her arms up over her dangling head, the swells of her small breasts peeked at him from her loosening silks. Cloudy rich brown eyes fluttered open and closed, seeing everything and nothing. She was easy prey and though he would never have admitted it to her under any form of torture, Fuu really was attractive, in a winsome sort of way. She was until now, unattainable and pure. Something in his tarnished soul ached to sully her utterly and his body suddenly responded in kind, throbbing to life.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have a booger? I do, don't I? I knew it…" Fuu muttered and crossed her eyes, trying to look at her own nose.

"Let me.", Jin asked in more ways than one and leaned over her upside down head to kiss her.

Fuu couldn't believe there was this hot guy attached to her face. She wanted to laugh but couldn't remember how and she couldn't anyway when she felt Jin's tongue in her mouth. Nerves sang in her mouth at his touch and Fuu had to remind herself to breathe, lest he stop what he was doing! Were those breathy moans coming from her? Damn, she sounded so slutty and that was hilarious to her drugged and distant mind. She managed a snorted giggle past Jin's assault and he smiled against her soft lips; she was well and truly lost. He allowed himself the luxury of believing her cute.

When at least they came apart, panting, Fuu found the world had gone really, really dark and that darkness felt like heavy silk. Once she realized Jin was leaning over her and slicing her bindings loose with his tanto, she felt a bit better about the musky darkness enfolding her head. Peeling her from her clothes, Fuu felt Jin's silk covered body brush her face when he moved and as he worked her free of her kimono, she nipped at him with a silly laugh. One lucky time she found an opening and got the taste of him on her questing tongue; he was deliciously foreign, smoke-flavored and something else… almonds. Soap? Cake? She just couldn't remember.

"You taste like cake..." she giggled and then moaned when she felt herself pushed forward and tasted herself, in a most intimate spot, no less!

"So do you." Jin replied with an unseen smile and drawing her further open, resumed his feast.

The table beneath her was shuddering as Fuu lifted her hips to keep her devourer at just the right place upon her quivering self. The opium was still making her dizzy and slow, so it took her a few moments to identify the hard, rod-like object brushing by her upside down face as she hung wantonly over the poor shivering piece of furniture like a table runner about to fall to the floor. Was that what she thought it was? She poked it for good measure and Jin grunted in surprise from his place between her thighs.

"That's what I thought that was. Do you have any tattoos there too?" Fuu asked herself in a wholly clueless voice, beginning to help herself into Jin's dark hakama.

He could have let her struggle with them for the rest of the night before she drunkenly found her way to his hungry cock, but he slipped the ties on one side to give her all the aid she needed and when he felt her engulf him in that hot, wet place, the ronin knew tonight's entertainment had been an excellent choice. The opium made her nearly gag-less and he slowly began to lick less and pump more, losing himself down the girl's hungry throat. When stars shot out the back of his eyes and he came with a snarl, she drank down every drop he fed her, upside-down and beautifully wet, beautifully stripped.

"Jin..." she whined out with a gurgling laugh after he came back down to his sweating body. "I'm still hungry, you know."

No matter the strange universe she occasionally visited, she would always be Fuu, he grimaced.

"So am I. Get on your knees, Fuu." Jin commanded and then waited for her to comply. He was going to make her work off her buzz tonight.

"Oh man, you mean I have to move? That sucks…" she eventually muttered. Jin's rising phallus caught her wayward eye and his hungry eyes narrowed at her.

Fuu did her best to move her skinny ass… and managed to find herself straddling the pale beast that was Jin.

She lolled her head around and slid forward until she had him trapped against her belly. Still slick form her spit and his own release, Jin wrapped his now bare, lightly scarred arms around the tipsy girl and teased himself with her softness. Fuu cocked her head back and decided she liked the upside-down world better, and so she allowed her body to follow her heavy head to the floor.

"You are not getting away from me, Fuu. You will look at me when you ride me.", Jin scolded her in a low rasp, his throat tight with desire. The girl's white, taunt flesh was so very open and vulnerable; the warrior in him urged him to strike and strike quickly – before the annoying child reappeared through the drug-induced fog.

"Who says I'm going to take that kind of ride, pretty boy? Take down your hair." Fuu laughed back with a canny, smoky grin and flexed back up to whip the leather tie from the ronin's thick black hair. His indignant look was very worth it, Fuu decided and forgetting the deadly weapon Jin could be, she then tried to lean forward and snatch his glasses from his face.

Unfortunately for her, Fuu was still just a little too fucked up to execute that move, especially after doing a couple of long, slow sit-ups to go after Jin's hair. If he had just sat there for a few minutes while the room stopped spinning, she'd have got the damn things off his nose, easy as cake… mmmm, cake…

… instead she ended up on her ass with a un-amused and very erect ronin glaring at her from above like an avenging angel.

"Your antics only go so far in one's tolerance." Jin spoke dryly, belying the agitation on his face. Hair shrouded his tight pale face and Fuu wanted to scramble backwards when he was suddenly nose to nose with her, his half-naked body over hers in an instant.

"Do you want me or not, girl?" he asked her seriously, crawling, slowly pushing her back against the table.

Fuu giggled, "What kind of question is that? Want you for what?", she dumbly asked, trying to get her mind around what was going to happen to her when the ronin got her cornered.

"I see – you're confused. Is it the opium or are you simple? No matter." Jin spoke in low tones deliberately patronizing the dizzy, panting girl.

Grabbing her, a cheek of her thin ass in each hand, Jin pulled Fuu onto his lap and spread his knees wide, kissing her breathless, grinding himself into her spread core.

"Oh my god…" Fuu whispered in his mouth.

"I can be, if you let me.", Jin purred back and pulled the last tie on his hakama, lifted the fey girl and eased himself into her tight, pristine body. Fuu moaned out her full ecstasy as Jin let her adjust to his invasion within her, kissing the hot, moist flesh of her throat, her chest, wherever he could reach with uncharacteristic sweetness.

"Don't move, baka! I can't stand it!" she hissed out into his long loose hair and held onto her lover for dear life.

"Yes, you can.", Jin lifted her and then allowed her weight to carry her back down along him for a few slow strokes. "Fuu..." he whispered into her ear, stretching up to breathe his hot breath into her distant mind. "You're holding your breath; breathe out so I can breathe you in. Give in."

"You always win, don't you Jin?" Fuu moaned out and began to move along to Jin's coercion as he pushed and pulled her slowly against him.

"What do you want to hear?" he murmured back and leaned back on his heels to sweeten the angle. She was strangling him so tightly it was almost painful and the bittersweet sensation was like balm to his chilly heart. Would she remember the sweetness in his eyes in the morning? Jin hoped not. He wanted this secret sweetness to remain hidden in her heart, only to surface in dreams. He knew he was poisonous and didn't want her getting hurt. Plus, she really was annoying when she moped about, Jin reminded himself.

Tucking his head into her heaving throat, Jin drove himself deep into Fuu's pliant, sweating body, over and over. The girl moaned and cried out but never surrendered completely; was it the opium or something else? There was a core to her soul that kept him out, just as he did with her. When he came again, it was within Fuu's tight embrace across his bent shuddering shoulders. He allowed her to wind her legs around his waist and pull him forward in her arms. His breathing eventually evened out and though he knew her breasts were getting crushed under his cheek, still he didn't move.

"My butt's sticky." Fuu's still-languorous voice held the weirdest touch of wonderment and echoed through her chest to his pressed ear.

Jin rolled his eyes, took off his specs and got up.

_Return of the Son of A/N: Narcotics often make one unable to climax. For most women, that takes some concentration on sensation, ya dig. You can't concentrate high on opium – you just don't care. Nothing matters. I did take a few liberties with the effects and the buzz, but that one's a biggie and it wouldn't be opium if you could concentrate and be in the now. You're always just a few moments behind the world around you and that's fine. They don't call it nodding out for nothing._

_For Sakura, at her benignly pestering request…LOL. Love on ya, girl! :D_


End file.
